Curiosity
by SoTotallyFlaccid
Summary: Just. Read it.


Joe sat at the desk in his room, finishing up the last of his homework. He kept glancing at the clock.  
>It was five minutes to eleven. He was supposed to be in bed by now, but he tried to stay up to get his homework done.<br>It should've been done already. But he, of course, kept putting it off until the last minute. Once he was done, he skimmed over it real quick,  
>making sure nothing was wrong with it. He smiled a bit, feeling accomplished. He closed his math book, and his binder.<br>He got up out of his chair, stretching a bit. Joe felt like he's been sitting there for hours. For him, doing homework was tiring.  
>He picked the book up, and his binder, and went over to his bed, where his bag was. He put them both in there.<p>"Joseph..?" He heard a quiet voice from the door. He turned to see his little brother peaking in.<p>

"Nicholas, you're supposed to be in bed." Joe told him with a serious tone.

"B-But.."

Joe sighed, and waved slightly towards himself, letting him know he could come in. Nick smiled, and quietly entered the room.  
>Shutting the door behind him. He went over towards Joe's bed, and climbed on it, making himself comfortable.<br>Joe took his bag off the bed, and sat it on his computer chair.

"I thought mom already put you to bed." He told Nick.

"I'm not tired.." He mumbled, bitting his bottom lip. Joe crossed his arms.

"Well, you're not staying in here all night. I have school tomorrow."

"Please, Joe?" Nick looked up at him with those big eyes of his, pouting. He knew it would work on Joe.

Joe shook his head slowly, "No, that's not going to work. Stop it."

"Pleeease?"

He felt his eye twitch a bit, and he sighed. "N-No."

"You're so mean..."

"I am not. Just because you can't have your way doesn't mean I'm mean."

"It does too.."

"No it doesn't, now go back to bed." Joe sat there and kept a straight face at the 9 year old, feeling a little annoyed.

"Please Joey, I'll never ask again. Please please please?" Nick now sat on his knees, holding his hands together. Joe sighed and thought for a second. He did like it when little Nicholas spent nights in his room, where they would talk about the adventures Nick had in the backyard with their older brother, Kevin. The new friends he had made and sometimes Nick would listen to Joe ramble about normal teenage stuff that Joe was now discovering.

"...Alright.."

"Thank you!" Nick ran over to his older brother, slinging his arms around his neck, causing him to lean forward. Joe silently smiled to himself,  
>knowing that little Nicholas was happy for the night.<p>

"But you have to behave and stay in bed. No getting up."

Nick shook his head, quickly stomping to the bed. He crawled under the blankets and patiently waited for Joe.

"I'm going to brush my teeth and get dressed. Remember, stay in bed." Joe walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Nick grew bored after two seconds. He got up and wondered around the room, observing things and touching.  
>He looked at Joe's drawers and noticed some clothing was sticking out. He tugged the soft fabric, successfully taking it out. It was one of many pairs of pajama pants that Joe had owned. They were green, plaid, and soft. Three of Nick's favorite things. He pulled down his bottoms, replacing them with Joe's. He tightened the draw string, securing them in place. Just then, Joe stepped in and huffed a sigh.<p>

"Didn't I tell you to stay in bed, Nicholas?"

"Yes but I was bored.."

"Are those my pants?"

"Yeah.."

Joe smiled at the silliness his younger brother brought often.

"They're far too big for you. Look, they drag to the ground." Joe pointed at the bottoms of the pants that Nick were stepping on.

"They're comfy." Nick smiled and ran back to the bed, nestling under the covers once more.

"Well, fine." Joe smiled slightly, and followed him, getting under the covers, too. Nick snuggled up to him, wrapping an arm around Joe's waist.  
>Joe liked it when he did that, he knew his little brother felt comfortable. He could feel his breathing getting slower and deeper.<br>He was actually getting tired. For once. And he wasn't getting into everything. Joe liked it better when Nick was like this. Calm and nice.  
>He wrapped his arms around him, bringing him slightly closer. Nick nuzzled his face in Joe's neck. He shivered, and sighed quietly, pressing his lips together.<p>

Slowly, Joe started to fall asleep. Just when he was about to be out, he felt a finger poke his side, hard. And kept continuously poking. He groaned, pushing Nick's hand away.  
>He sat up, and rubbed his eyes. "What is it, Nicholas? I thought you were asleep." He asked, growing more annoyed with the boy. More annoyed than he already was earlier that night.<br>He looked at his brother, who was sitting there, staring down. He looked sad.

"U-Uh.. I'm sorry, Joseph.. I just.. Can't sleep." He mumbled, sniffling. Joe sighed, putting his hand to his forehead. He thought for a moment. This isn't going to stop.  
>He got closer to Nick, and pulled him into a hug.<p>

"Alright.. I'll stay up with you. Will that make you happy, Nicholas?" Joe pulled back to look at him, smiling. He saw Nick's expression brighten, and he nodded his head quickly.

"Yes yes yes, thank you." He said, wrapping his arms around Joe's neck. Joe patted Nick's head, chuckling.

"Okay, good. Now, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno." Nick shrugged, staring at him intently. Joe laughed,

"You want to stay up, and yet you have no idea what you want to do."

"Yup." Nick smiled, showing his teeth. It forced a smile on Joe's face, seeing his little brother so happy.

"Well, we can talk? You always like talking." Joe said, resting his back against the headboard of his bed.

"Okay!" Nick happily agreed. He crawled on his brothers lap, curling up to his chest.

"So, what did you do today, Nicholas?" Joe asked, holding his brother close.

"Well, me and Kev worked on my new tree house."

"Oh yeah? I heard it's almost done."

"Yeah yeah yeah! It's going to be awesome." Joe could feel Nick's excitement the way his body tensed and calmed.

"Anything else?"

"Well..." Nick paused for a second then looked at Joe.

"Yeah?" Joe said, wiping a smudge off of Nick's cheek.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Well, I heard Kevin talking to his friend on the phone and.. he said stuff about.."

"About what?" Joe grew curious and saw the confusion in Nick's eyes. Nick moved towards his brothers ear.

"Touching yourself down there." He whispered, afraid of someone hearing.

Joe giggled and patted Nick's hair.

"Well, that's things older boys do." Joe explained "They do that to feel good."

"Do you do that?" Nick asked, tilting his head. Joe's face grew red and he gulped down.

"N-No, like I said, older boys."

"Oh... Well, does it tickle?" Joe huffed and grew agitated with Nick.

"Didn't I tell you? I don't do that." He defended. Nick stared at him intently for a second, before pursing his lips.

"Do it."

Joe choked, eyes widening. He was shocked. He couldn't believe what his younger brother just said. He took a deep breath, "W-What?.."

"Do it." Nick repeatedly simply. He kept his eyes on Joe, crossing his arms.

"N-No.."

"Please?"

"Why..?" Joe shifted awkwardly, and Nick moved a bit on his lap, biting his bottom lip. He looked down at Joe's lap, and he looked back up at him.

"Why won't you do it..?" He asked, frowning.

"Nicholas.. That's.. It's just.. It's something private."

"But it's just me.." He mumbled, moving his hand to the top of Joe's pants.

"What are you doing? Don't do that." He slapped Nick's hand, but not hard enough to hurt him.

"B-But.." He pouted at him, trying to look as cute as possible.

"Are you kidding me? Stop that!" He tried keeping his voice down, just so their parents, or Kevin, won't wake up. He pulled Nick's hand away when he tried going for his pants again.  
>Joe knows that Nick is only curious, he's sure this isn't right. Their parents would get mad over something like this. And Joe is sure that Kevin would be pretty mad, also.<p>

"Joey..." Nick's eyes grew watery and his lip quivered. Joe couldn't stand it when his brother cried. He found it annoying and also heartbreaking. He wanted his brother to love him and never hate him.

"Nick, you have to understand.."

"What's there to understand..?" Tears fell down his cheek and trickled off of his chin. Joe frowned because he was crying but then he was just crying to get his way..

"It's not something you do in front of your brothers. You either do it in private or someone you love does it."

"Well, I love you.." He placed his hand on Joe's pants again.

"N-No!" Joe swatted his hand a little harder, making Nick flinch. "Nick, I'm sorry but you're just going to have to wait until your older."

"But why not now!" Nick yelled loud enough where Joe was sure it woke someone up.

"Nicholas, be quiet!" Joe shouted in a whisper. Nick pushed away from Joe and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his arms.

"You hate me, don't you?" Nick said in a pouty tone that was quite annoying.

"I do not hate you, Nick."

"Then why won't you just do it!" Nick yelled loudly, once again.

"Fine!" Joe yelled in the same whisper tone. He didn't want to but Nick would keep up the arguing if he didn't.

"Really?" He sniffled, slowly turning back to his older brother.

"Only if you never ever tell anyone." Joe's face heated up as Nick smiled and trampled him on the bed.

"Yay!"

"Okay, okay.." Joe sat back up, recovering from the small boy's attack and slowly pulled down his pants.  
>Nick watched Joe and then followed his actions.<p>

"Nick, what are you doing?"

"Copying you." Nick looked up with innocent eyes, smiling softly.

"No, no. You just watch."

"Fine." Nick scrunched his face then it went back to normal after Joe pulled down his underwear half way.

"Okay... this is how you... you know.." Joe nervously wrapped his fingers around his lower area. His face grew more heated as Nick leaned in closer to get a better look.

"Then you go like this..." He slowly stoked himself up and down. Nick looked amused at this action and pulled down his pants quickly, mimicking his older brother before Joe could say anything.

"I don't feel anything?" Nick said, as he carelessly tugged on himself.

"You're doing it wrong..."

"I don't.. Get it.." Nick mumbled, looking up at Joe, who's face was red from embarrassment. He sighed, shutting his eyes. He looked at Nick again,

"H-Here.." He said quietly, and moved over to the younger boy. He shakily wrapped his hand around Nick's penis. He slowly stroked him, seeing Nick's eyes shutting.

"See..? That's how you do it." He told him, smiling softly.

"C-Can I do that for you?" Nick asked him quietly.

Joe's eyes widened slightly, and he let go of him, leaning back. "W-Why..?"

"Well.. You showed me how.. And it actually feels.. Nice." He looked away in embarrassment, and Joe could see Nick's face turning red.

Joe smiled and bit his lip, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea.."

"Come on, Joey!" Nick whisper shouted, remembering to keep his voice down. Before Joe could answer, Nick gently touched his penis.  
>Joe gasped quietly as he moved his hand up and down him softly. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, watching him. He slightly moved his hips, and bit his lip.<br>Nick looked up at him, frowning.

"Am I doing it wrong?" He asked.

"N-No.." Nick just giggled, and moved his hand a little faster.

Joe tilted his head back automatically letting out a soft moan.

"Is it hurting? Why are you making that noise?"

Joe looked back at his baby brother and wrapped his fingers back on Nick's.

"I'll s-show you.." Joe stroked his brother gently and watched his eyes slightly close. Joe picked up the pace,  
>basically steeling his younger brother's innocence. Nick made little puppy-like wimpering sounds that made Joe even more turned on for some odd reason. Joe was not proud of himself right now, at all but he's making his younger brother feel good and pleasing him.<p>

"J-Joe.. something's-" A small amount of the warm sticky fluid got on Joe's lip and the rest dripping down his hand.  
>Nick looked up, catching his breath and saw the white substance.<p>

"W-What's that?" He asked, pointing to Joe's hand.

"It's... Sea-Men?.."

"Like, on the ocean?"

Joe chuckled and kissed Nick on the cheek.

"No, it's what came out of you." Joe explained. Nick just looked at it curiously then looked at his brother.

"You have some on your mouth." Nick pointed. Joe turned away in embarrassment but them felt his baby brother's tongue glide across his bottom lip. "It tastes funny." He scrunched his face up and stuck his tongue out.

"It-It does..?" Joe asked curiously, and he got closer to him, inches in front of his face.

"Mmhm.." Nick answered, pressing his lips together. Joe took a deep breath, and gently kissed him. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing,  
>he's never kissed anyone. But he's seen people in movies do it. Nick awkwardly moved around, and relaxed. Joe slowly parted his lips,<br>Nick doing the same. He was just copying whatever his older brother was doing, because he obviously has no idea what he's doing.  
>He was curious, not even sure if it was wrong or not, what they're doing. He doesn't care.<br>Joe, unsure, slid his tongue into Nick's mouth. He made a sound of disgust as he moved his tongue around his brother's mouth.  
>He could taste the 'Sea-Men' that Nick licked off him. He slowly pulled away, and swallowed, wiping his mouth. He looked at Nick, who had a disgusted look on his face.<p>

"That was weird.." He mumbled. Joe chuckled a bit, wiping Nick's mouth.

"You might enjoy that.. When you're older."

"Did you enjoy that?" Nick asked, tilting his head.

Joe pressed his lips together, thinking. "Hmm.. I'm not sure.."

He wasn't really sure. It was weird for him, since it was the first time he's ever done something like that. He looked over at Nick, who just yawned.

"Are you tired?" Joe asked him softly, petting his hair. Nick nodded, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Okay, get back under the covers." He told him, pulling his boxers and pants back up. Nick watched him, blinking a bit before doing the same.  
>Joe held the covers up so they could get under them. When he got under there, he felt Nick get close to him, and grab onto his shirt.<br>He smiled, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"Joseph..?" Nick mumbled, eyes getting heavier.

"Hmm?"

"Can we do this again tomorrow night..?" 


End file.
